


White Flames

by Silentx13



Series: Silmarillion One Shots [9]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Adventure, Confusion, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Mystery, Silmarils
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 21:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20646182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silentx13/pseuds/Silentx13
Summary: What if...What if Silmarils and they desired to choose their own path.





	White Flames

Maglor was helping Maedhros go over some papers when there was a loud bang which sounded like the door coming off its hinges. Maedhros held his rubbed his head and cursed under his breath. "What is going on this time?" He said looking up. 

"Stay here. I got this one," Maglor said waving his head as he headed downstairs. "Okay. What happened this time?" He asked he then stopped short as he saw Amras laying an unconscious girl on the couch. 

"What in the world happened here?!" Demanded Maglor staring at the twins. 

"She passed out in front of us and judging by how she looks she seems to be walking a long way," Amrod said. "She was just a few miles away from here so we brought her here." 

Maglor opened his mouth then closed it. He looked at the girl who was laying on the couch. Her skin was white as fallen snow and her hair was a very pale blue that trailed down to her feet. He looked at her and then back at the twins. "What happened exactly?" He asked. 

"We were riding and all of a sudden she stubbled out of the woods and clasped on the ground." The twins said at the same time. 

Maglor nodded and said, "Right." He shook his head and was very unsure about how to reply to any of this. Suddenly she gasped and sat up. She looked around in and then at Amras, Amrad, and Maglor. She stared at them and Maglor took a step back and blinked. Her eyes matched perfectly of how the silmarils looked. 

"Who are you and why did my brothers find you passed out on the road?" Maglor asked looking at her. 

Before she could reply Celegorm and Curufin came in. They stopped and looked from her to their brothers. "What is going on here?" Asked Curufin. 

The twins explain everything quickly to Curufin. Who just stared at them and blinked. Maglor just sighed and looked at her and said, "You were about to tell us who you were." 

She stood up and looked at them. There was something about her that did not seem normal, she seemed to have an otherworldly presence. She closed her eyes and when she opened them she said, "You will not believe my words but if you wish to know who I am...then I shall answer. I am a silmaril or rather a silmaril in this strange form." 

They stared at her in silence. They all shared expressions of utter confusion, Celegorm was the first to speak, "You're insane...right? That is not possible." 

"I may be able to show you proof," She said. She walked over and grabbed Celegorm's dagger and twisted in through the air and drove it through her. They stared at her in shock as the dagger shattered as it hit her. Ambarussa was the first to speak they just looked at her and then at their brothers, "We believe her." 

"How is this possible?" Curufin asked as he walked around her and stared at her in shock. "This is incredible. Not possible. Makes no sense but incredible and you have no clue how this happened?" 

"I do not know," She replied. "All's I know that the one who created us is the rightful owners and we belong to him and his family." 

"You say 'we' so does that mean the other jewels that are still with Morgoth are like you now as well?" Maglor asked. 

She gave him a long look before she said, "Whether or not they be or they may not they do not belong to him. You have sworn you live retrieve us and received one of us you have. In return, I shall offer you assistance in retrieving the last ones." 

"I have a question...how?" Celegorm asked who surprisingly seemed to be the only sane one in the room currently which was scary to say the lease. 

She looked at him and then at her hands. She looked back up and suddenly a pure white flame surrounded her and coating her whole body. She turned and waved her hand out and a flame shot out and lite the fireplace and flames shot up. "I believe that is how I can aid you and when the valar thief stole us he brunt his hands. I believe I can cause that same pain as well as take it away." She said as the flames dispersed. 

"Alright. What is going on down here? Who set something on fire?" Maedhros asked as he stormed into the living room. Yet, he stopped short when he saw the girl and a white fire in the fireplace. 

"Alright. Someone explain," He said. 

The twins opened their mouth but he shook his head and said, "Besides the Ambarussa." 

Maglor walked over and said, "This way brother." 

He leads him off to the side and explained everything. Maedhros's eyes widened as he looked over at her and then at Maglor. "So. Let me get this straight? Somehow one of the silmarils that _Atar_ made is now in that form and is going to help us get the other silmarils back?" He asked. 

"In short. Yes," Said Maglor. 

"And how can it...she in that form help out?" Maedhros asked. She held up her hand and white flames surrounded it. 

"That's how," Maglor said. 

Maedhros just nodded and rubbed his forehead. He was not sure if this was a very strange, strange dream or just a typical afternoon. Yet, he was started to lean towards a typical afternoon. He then sighed and said, "Okay. Yet, I want some more information." 

He looked at her and said, "First off besides what you said what else do you know?" 

"I have all the knowledge of Feanor, most of the Valar since he did, in fact, create the stones from the light of those trees, I also know the journey that happened to us as we traveled and our time here in middle earth." She replied. 

"So if you have all that knowledge how do you not know how you are like this?" Curufin asked. 

"I do not know," She replied shaking her head. "I just know what I do know." 

"Well, I know one thing. We need to maybe teach you not to speak like that," Celegorm said. 

"What do you mean?" She asked. 

"It sounds like you are speaking in riddles and it's very confusing and annoying." He replied. 

"Very well. I will attempt to speak not so." She said.

"Hey. We need something to call you," Maglor said. "Since I guess your in that body calling you it or just silmaril will be rude....so what about...I have nothing." 

"Fánanár," Said Caranthir who had been watching his whole ordeal from the stairs. 

"Whiteflame?" She asked. 

"That works," Maglor said. 

"Fantastic. Now that this is all settled I am getting a very stiff drink," Said Caranthir as he stood up. 

"For once I agree with him," Celegorm said with a shake of his head and headed off. The twins joined them and Maedhros looked at her and asked, "Are you sure you are not sure if what happened to you happened to the other two?"

She closed her eyes and then shook her head. "I do not know but no one else knows that I am like this and I do think it is wise for anyone to find out since in this form I know more extent and can control what the stones can actually do." 

"So you did not say everything about what you can do," Said Curufin. 

"I do know there is truly more I can do but to what extent? I no not," Fánanár replied. 

"Right. So we keep this secret and just work on getting the other silmarils," Maglor said. "Should be fairly easy...I hope." 

* * *

Mairon looked up as Melkor suddenly flung his crown across the room. He stood up and asked, "My lord?" 

"They burned worse than I ever felt it," He replied as he touched his burnt head and let out hiss of pain. He looked up as what the pile of armor he threw it into moved off to the side and two people emerged. One male and the other female. They both had pale white skin and eyes to match the silmarils. Yet, the male had a hair the color of the ocean and the female had hair that faded from a deep brow to a light orange color. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated.


End file.
